


Bravest of us all

by albions_need_is_greatest



Series: Canon Era Merlin Madness [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Everyone Is Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knight Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin is a Little Shit, Pre-Battle of Camlann (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albions_need_is_greatest/pseuds/albions_need_is_greatest
Summary: "I'm going to do something, my father wouldn't approve of," Arthur paused, and turned to Merlin behind him, smiling at the younger man. "That means you too, Merlin. Join them, will you?"***A magic reveal fic with a nice twist
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Canon Era Merlin Madness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979069
Comments: 22
Kudos: 332





	Bravest of us all

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I got this idea off of a photo edit which I actually made. It was just a small thought, which grew pretty quickly, so here we go! I thought I may as well share :)

When a group of Morgana's men had attacked them at first light, and none of the knights had been prepared for battle, Merlin had had no choice but to use his magic to turn the tide of the fight. With no regard for his safety, and no thought that Arthur, and everyone else, would be able to see what he was doing, he had sent the other knights flying, killing half a dozen men instantly, whilst the others attempted to rush back to the taken citadel on broken legs. Their swords laying forgotten in the clearing where Arthur, and the rest of the group, stood waiting for Merlin's explanation. 

"What the hell was that?! They're immortal?! And now they're dead?!" Arthur screamed, being the first one to break the silence. 

"I, Arthur, look--" 

"No, Merlin. No lies. No deceit. Was that, or was that not, magic?"

"It was, My Lord," Merlin said, as he shifted his gaze towards the ground in front of him, slowly dropping to his knees, and bowing his head in defeat. "I'm sorry, My Lord."

He waited, expecting the sharp sting of a sword across his neck, or the jarring pain of a slap across his jaw. The harsh words of a prince who surely felt betrayed. What he didn't expect, was for that Prince to crouch down in front of him, and look deep into his eyes. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Merlin looked up at Arthur's words, hearing the sincerity in his voice. The rest of the clearing seemed to disappear, until it was just the two of them, and no one else in the world. Merlin took a deep breathe, and then a leap of faith, vowing in his mind to tell Arthur the truth. 

"I didn't want to put you in a position where you had to choose between me and your father. I couldn't do that to you."

"I could have helped you hide, Merlin."

"You would have had to lie to him. Deceive not just your own father, but to your king."

"I would have done it in a heart beat."

"You don't know what you're saying, Arthur."

"I do, actually," Arthur said, before pulling away and smiling at Merlin. "Besides, it would have been much easier in all those fights and battles over the years, as you've just clearly demonstrated to us all."

"So you're not mad at me then?"

"I suppose not. But I will need a full explanation once we return to Camelot. Is that clear?" 

"Yes Sire."

"We better get going then." Arthur turned around to address the rest of the group. "I know of an old citadel, not a half days walk from here if we are brisk. We should be able to get there well before nightfall, and it would allow us a night's rest, which would be of great help if we are to take back the citadel."

The group of them had walked the rest of the day, Merlin carrying a lighter load, now that he could use his magic to make the bags lighter than they were. The Forest around them was eerily calm. As if completely unaware of the power struggle which was ongoing not even a days walk away. 

By the time they reached the citadel, everyone was ready to collapse. But with firewood that needed to be collected, food that need to be made, and supplies that needed to be organised, the group were kept busy well into the night. 

It was not until the sun had set, and the stew was cooking over a makeshift fire, that Arthur found the round table of the kings of Old. The table of unity, of equality, between men and women, nobility and commoners alike. As they are, Arthur told them of the tales he had grown up on. Of the tales of fair and just kings, and of a time before the persecution of magic. A time of peace in Camelot, where nobility was determined by your deeds not by your blood. 

When they had finished eating, Arthur told them of his plan to retake the citadel. His father had suffered, nay, the people of Camelot had suffered too long at the hands of Morgana. Against an Immortal army, the odds would be slim, however when every person at the table stood, and vowed their loyalty to Arthur, he decided that it was time to do something he should have done a long time before. 

Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine all stood before him, before dropping to their knees. He could picture them already, wearing the colours of Camelot. Riding besides him into whatever battle lay ahead of them. But there was something, someone, missing. Someone that would make the team feel right. 

"I'm going to do something, my father wouldn't approve of," Arthur paused, and turned to Merlin behind him, smiling at the younger man. "That means you too, Merlin. Join them, will you?"

Merlin walked over to where Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine kneeled on the stone floors of the citadel, and took his place beside them. His mind raced, struggling to catch up as Arthur made his way down the line. 

He had to admit, when he had woken up that morning, Merlin could never have imagined in his wildest dreams that this was the direction his day would go.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Lancelot stood, smile proud on his face. Merlin remembered all those years ago when he and the younger knight had first met. Someone with such a noble heart, who now, could finally wear the colours of Camelot with pride. He didn't need to look over to the man to know there would be happiness beyond no other on his face. 

"Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot." Though they had only know the man for a few days, Everyone knew they could trust Percival with their life. Afterall, Merlin knew he had already saved himself and Arthur, alongside Lancelot's help. 

Merlin knew that both Arthur, and Camelot, would benefit from such loyalty. 

"Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot." Although Merlin was unable to turn to look at Elyan, he turned his gaze to Gwen, who's smile was bright enough to light up the room. Her brother, whom they had saved all those years ago, would now be out of trouble for good. Serving in the most noble army in all of the lands. Staying in Camelot, where he could visit her every day. 

"Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot." Merlin felt Gwaine stand up besides him. And even though he didn't look, Merlin knew that a smirk would be across the Irish Man's lips. Gwaine had been loyal to him from the start, not Arthur, not Camelot, but him. He knew that as long as he was beside Arthur, Gwaine would be there too. He was one of the most courageous people Merlin knew, almost as if he was courage itself. 

Merlin glanced up for the first time since he had kneeled in line, and saw Arthur standing in front of him. His sword raised above Merlin's shoulder. Merlin swore he could see a mix of pride, gratefulness, and something he couldn't quite name in Arthurs blue eyes. They shone, as he brought the sword down gently. 

"Arise, Sir Merlin. Knight of Camelot."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos, and comment below if you would like to see a part two!!!
> 
> ❤️💛👑


End file.
